


so the rivers find the sea

by bunnypirate (evil_bunny_king)



Series: Salt Water [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Folklore, Post-Timeskip, Shapeshifting, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_bunny_king/pseuds/bunnypirate
Summary: He's humming, she realises when she draws closer, the sound almost lost beneath the rush of the water below.He's beautiful.-Merman/waterspirit AU, yeah I'm going there.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Salt Water [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747756
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The beast: a wyrm, not a wyvern (not yet).

-

The saltwater canals in Derdriu.

The beast curls himself around her, his head curving into her lap, and she laughs, pressing her lips against his scaled forehead.

She had missed him, she realises with a ferocity of feeling; she'd missed him like a missing limb, and there is heat in her breath and in her chest and in her eyes as she holds his great head close.

He presses closer, tucking sideways against her ribcage against the shadow of the old bite until she can feel the billow of his breath through her thin shirt. He rumbles a low sound on his next breath, long, content. She tastes seawater. Water is seeping into her clothes, plastering it to her skin, and she is cold but she is warming, with him in her arms.

She strokes his coarse scales. She traces the ridges around his eye and he opens it to look up at her. The slit pupil flexes. In the dawn light his gaze is brilliantly, startling green.

She blinks and then curves herself in, to press another kiss to the edge of his jaw.

There is heat on her cheeks. She must be crying, the tears mingling with the seawater.

"I missed you," she whispers.

Her fingers find scale, find warmth, find skin.

She feels it as the ridges melt, as bone and joints shift and crack. His weight changes and the beast slips away and a hand, a human hand, catches her own, pressing it to a human mouth.

Green, human eyes look up at her. She feels the press of his teeth behind his lips, the warmth of a breath ghosted on exhale. He releases her hand and reaches for her cheek, instead - her green-eyed boy, now grown into a man, with scruff on his cheeks and strength in his jaw - and wipes at a tear with his thumb.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a girl who dreams of the ocean.

She dreams of waves; of seagulls, swooping and falling. She dreams of salt and seaweed catching her ankles, of floating like foam with her face to the sky - and she doesn’t sink, and she doesn’t swim (she doesn’t know how to, not yet). She floats, between the blue-green of the water and the grey-blue of the sky, and the water in her ears is as thick and formless as her heartbeat.

She dreams herself adrift and the water is skin-warm.

-

There is a boy, and he doesn’t dream; not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fragments. still mulling on this one!


End file.
